Cherry Blossoms Never Die
by MayaTsukino
Summary: Not Good at Summaries, Just read it. Rini dies sadly, then she comes back with Mercury's Aid.


Part 2 of Cherry Blossoms Never Die  
  
By: Quinn Mizuno  
  
Rating: PG(XD)  
  
E-mail: Tigerlily673@hotmail.com  
  
AIM: QuinnMizuno8769 or MikoNihari  
  
An: Part 2..Rini comes back..lol..Well.. Thanks to Leda,Sissyish,Lance, and All.. I really appreciate it..This was based on a couple songs that i love a lot.. Stairway to Heaven By Led Zeppelin, Wash Away those years by Creed, With Arms Wide open by Creed, Inside us All by Creed, and a few SM songs, My Only Love(Jennifer Cihi), The Power of Love(J.Cihi), Ai No Senshi(Soliers of love)(Unknown), Nothing at all(J.Cihi), Daddy's Girl(Sharon Smith(aka Sailor Jupiter)), and one Backstreet boys song, The One. I know each of these songs by heart!  
  
(Hey Kyle! Maybe when I visit ya I'll sing em' for ya!!! XD)  
  
Buh-Byes All!  
  
-Quinn  
  
  
  
  
  
"Darien, what if we don't figure out how to get Rini back?" asked a pale faced Serena.  
  
" I'm not Sure Serena..We'll figure something out though..Don't you worry..I promise." replied Darien, looking at Serena, trying not to cry himself.  
  
"Serena! Darien! I got it!!!" yelled Amy, looking up from her computer screen.  
  
" You guys know those new Enemies? The Twins? Alexandra and Andrea? They did it! I'll prove it!" she said, smiling.  
  
"That's so great! Thank you so much Ames!!" shouted Serena, hugging Amy tightly.  
  
" You welcome Serena. You know I'd do anything for you and Rini and Darien, afterall, what are friends and fellow scouts for?" she said, hugging Serena back tightly.  
  
"Yeah..Thanks alot Amy.." said Darien, staring at a wall.  
  
He stood up Quickly.  
  
"I've got it!!!! Serena, Transform." he yelled.  
  
"Uh..Okay Dar..Silver Moon Crystal Power!!!"she yelled and instantly became Sailor Moon.  
  
"Okay, Now Take Rini's Hand, and then take mine in the other Hand." He instructed.  
  
"Amy, you Transform too, then take my other hand, then take Rini's wand." he continued.  
  
"Okay Darien. Mercury Crystal Power!!" she shouted, holding up her transformation pen. She instantly became Sailor Mercury.  
  
She grabbed Rini's Wand and Darien's hand, who had become Tuxedo Mask. Sailor Moon Grabbed Rini's cold hand, and took Darien's hand in her's and gripped it tightly.  
  
"What do we do now Tuxedo Mask?" Asked Sailor Moon.  
  
" Say, Silver Crystal, with the power invested in me, Restore My Beloved Daughter's Crystal, then, concentrate your powers and send them into Rini."he replied.  
  
"Right." She said.  
  
"You do the Same Sailor Mercury, Except Say Beloved Rini instead of Daughter." he said to Mercury.  
  
"Silver Crystal, With the power invested in me as the Future Neo Queen Serenity, Restore My Beloved Daughter, Chibi Small Lady Serenity's Crystal! In the Name of The Moon and on Behalf of Love and future generations!! SILVER CRYSTAL...POWER!!!!!!!!" she yelled, sending the powers into Rini and making her glow.  
  
"Mercury Crystal! On Behalf of the power invested in me as the future Guardian Mercury, Restore our Beloved Princess, Chibi Small Lady, on behalf of the Palace of Mercury and on Behalf of Love and Justice! MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!!!!!!!" she shouted, and the color came back to Rini's face.  
  
Then, Serena and Amy became themselves again, and fainted into Tuxedo Mask's arms.  
  
**30 minutes Later**  
  
Rini moved in Darien's bed. She opened her eyes slowly.  
  
"Rini?" asked Serena,quietly, as though not to disturb her.  
  
" Serena...Darien...Amy.., what happened?" asked Rini quietly, getting some of her perk back.  
  
"RINI!!!" shouted Serena, hugging her tightly.  
  
" Hi Serena.."said Rini, looking at Serena oddly.  
  
" Hey There Rini...How ya feelin'?" asked Darien warmly, hugging Rini also.  
  
"Hey Rini! Welcome Back!" said All the others.  
  
"Why is everybody staring at me? What happened? Someone Spill." said Rini.  
  
"Well..Rini..I was walking home from my classes and I saw you er- your body laying on the ground..You were concious and mumbling to yourself, you looked fine to me, then about an hour later, Serena and everyone came over and asked me if everything was alright...I said it was all fine and Serena spotted you and she cracked from then on.." explained Darien. He went on.  
  
" When we found out your were dead...er..Unconcious...and you didn'y respond to anything..your heart stopped and all..Then I got an Idea and Amy and Serena transformed and sent their Crystal's powers into yours and restored your Crystal then you woke up." he finished.  
  
"yeah...I'm so happy your back Rini.." replied Serena.  
  
" So Am I..." said Amy.  
  
"Serena...Amy....Thank you so much...I couldn't have done it without you guys...I'll never forget this." Said Rini, smiling.  
  
" Arigatou Miko-Chan....Ohaiyo Gozaimous...." said Lita,yawning.  
  
((AN: Translation: Thank you Miko, Thank you very Much)  
  
" Lita..Are you off your rocker?" asked Mina.  
  
"Huh? What Mina? Oh No..I was just thinking of my Little Sister.." she said.  
  
" Lita!? you have a little Sister???" shouted Serena.  
  
" Well...No not any more..She was Killed with my parents.." said Lita, evidently uncomfortable.  
  
" I'm So sorry Lita.." replied Serena, sympathetically.  
  
" It's ok.. Mikoria Mihari Kino..I miss her so..As my Parents...Janise and Kenji Kino...Oh well.." she replied yawning.  
  
Meanwhile, Rini had fallen asleep.  
  
Serena smiled at Rini.  
  
"We'd better go..." she said.  
  
"It's late..Mom's gonna wake us up soon and she'd freak if we weren't there.." she said again.  
  
" yeah.." said Darien, smiling fondly.  
  
They walked out.  
  
" See ya tomorrow Guys!" she called, holding Rini in her arms.  
  
" I'll get home faster this way..Silver Crystal Power!" she muttered, and held Rini, as Sailor Moon.  
  
"Sailor! Teleport!!! Now!!!!!" She screamed and instantly appeared in her room with Rini.  
  
She de-transformed and Set Rini in her bed and jumped in herself.  
  
"Goodnight Rini..." she said quietly.  
  
**Next Morning**  
  
"Serena! Rini! Get up!!! Time for Breakfast!" shouted Serena's mother Ikuko(Eileen in English).  
  
"Comin Mum.." said Serena, shaking Rini.  
  
" What..? Oh...Breakfast.." said Rini, getting up and putting on her school clothes.  
  
Serena already had her Sailor Suit Uniform on.  
  
She carried Luna down stairs with her and Luna scooted out the back door to wait for Serena and Rini.  
  
Serena and Rini ate in complete silence, not even there Pancakes tasted good. Serena knew there was trouble arousing.  
  
Rini's best friend Melanie was waiting for Serena and Rini.  
  
They walked out, Luna on Serena's shoulder.  
  
*~~~Alexandra and Andrea's place~~~*  
  
"What do ya think Alex?" asked Andy.  
  
" Wow...That's a damn good impression.." sighed Alex.  
  
" I know...Isn't it though?" she said giggling.  
  
She was wearing a Sailor suit, Exactly like Sailor Moon's except bow was Purple and the boots were purple. 


End file.
